


This Never Happened

by candlelight27



Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breeding Kink, F/M, Female Reader, Fucking on the Razor Crest, Non-con because sex pollen, Oh I was forgetting this, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Sex Pollen, Shameless Smut, Smut, Tiniest bit of praise kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i guess that's it, no beta we die like men, soft Mando :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23986249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candlelight27/pseuds/candlelight27
Summary: You and the Mandalorian capture a rascal in a brothel, but there is something in the air that could change your relationship with him forever.Just your typical sex pollen fic.
Relationships: The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/Reader, The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV)/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 245





	This Never Happened

**Author's Note:**

> It's me again! Inconsistently posting! So I wrote this before the finals of my last year of uni because the Mandalorian is what is keeping me going lately. This is dirty, and might have too many details because I would like to keep writing this reader, but I don't want to jinx it. We all know I have commitment issues and NEVER end any series. So I post it as a oneshot but might add eventually some day a second part. So I hope you enjoy it. Honesly this is a mess, the smut is all over the place and it's weird but hey I like it. Remember English is not my mother tongue etc. etc. Love you all so much. Just enjoy the pure filth this is. (Oh I also got a tumblr recently, I will just post fics I guess, same name as here)

The Mandalorian was freezing the new bounty you captured in carbonite. At the same time, you were sitting on your bunk taking off your armour piece by piece. That fugitive cut you on your forearm and you had to clean the wound. It wasn’t too deep, but you’d rather not run the risks of infection.

It hadn’t taken long to capture the asset. After all, it was an easy mission. He had stolen something valuable from someone who had enough money to pay the guild, or so said Karga. He wasn’t expecting either of you. In fact, he was taking part in the usual activities of a brothel when you captured him. The Mandalorian wanted to wait until he exited the building to trap him, but you pointed out it was starting to snow and that the chance of losing him in the chase was big. After all, storms were common in that planet, and the city had a lot of tunnels and bunkers. He trusted your gut, and you had him in cuffs right away.

Everything ran smoothly, except for the hidden knife in his calf. You had to admit it: you were distracted since you entered the building, thinking about Mando and the place you were in. You just couldn’t get him out of your head. The cut was barely a scratch, you’d had it far worse. Still Mando broke his nose as soon as he immobilized the man, “to make sure he stops resisting”, but you knew better.

You had been working together for a while, but in the recent missions his behaviour was slightly different. He liked you better than any of other members of the guild: you were efficient and didn’t ask many questions. But of course, you didn’t lie to yourself and accepted the fact that he sought your help because the job got done quicker when there were two hunters. However, you couldn’t repress the feeling of a growing affinity between both of you. He’d chat from time to time. He’d let you roam the ship with no surveillance. And he’d been very protective when your life was in danger. You were worried. And so was he, but you couldn’t have known that.

“Why do we always have to use _your_ ship?” You wondered out loud as you tried to shoo away your fears. You took off the heavier layers covering your body, leaving yourself in a mere tank top that displayed the cut along with some dark bruises. The hissing of the carbonite machine subsided, and he walked to his particular armoury. You watched the way he moved, his impressive presence invading all your senses to the point you almost forgot what you were doing.

“Your flying skills are disastrous.” His voice was distant, as he was putting away all his blasters and various weapons. You huffed. Your flying skills had saved him once.

The snow had become a dangerous blizzard and the Razor Crest was shaking. You could hear the metallic tingling from almost all the tortured pieces of the ship. Yet despite the weather outside, you felt a strange warmth surrounding you.

“Isn’t the air too stuffy in here? I thought an ice planet was supposed to be cold.” He didn’t answer. You wished you could take off your mask, but it had to stay on for completely different reasons than Mando’s, after all it was the only way to ensure your safety.

He turned around and faced you. You can’t deny it, he is imposing, plain and simple. But it never was a problem before. Your breath was becoming shallow. As he was moving closer, you noticed he had removed his cape and his chest plate. He took your arm in his gloved hand as he observed the clean cut intently. The skin under the leather of his glove was burning and a sudden want hit you. You were confused by the explicit thoughts clouding your judgement.

It’s not that you never had any fantasy of him. You had. But usually they happened later, when you had your eyes closed and all the time you wanted to distract yourself. But in that moment, all you could concentrate on was the need to have his bare skin touching you.

Then, he covered your wound with a bandage. But he didn’t let your arm go from his grip.

“You are sweating” He simply stated. You frowned. “Does your chest feel heavy?”

“Yes, Mando. So do my arms and legs.” You sighed. “I guess I’m just tired.”

“No.”

You could hear his deep breaths through the modulator. The grasp of his fingers was stronger than before. He came closer to you, until your legs were grazing his. His broad chest went up and down slowly. Could he possibly feel it too?

All of a sudden, a gust of wind collided with the side of the ship. The Mandalorian lost his balance and fell, dragging you in the process. You landed over him. You head nested in his clavicle, his knee opening your legs. One of his arms is wrapped around your waist. as he caught you in a reflex action. You raise your head and your mask hits in his helmet. He tightens his already firm grip on you, squeezing your breasts against him. He surely was seeing your cleavage at this point. On the other hand, you can’t help but squirm, because it seemed that your body pressed against his was the most delightful contact you’d _ever_ had. There was no way he wasn’t feeling everything you felt.

“I think we’ve been drugged.” His voice was a mere whisper.

“In the brothel?” He nodded. Well, that made sense.

“I thought it was just a hormone concoction they put in the air to increase their earnings… but it seems stronger than I anticipated.”

“I’m sorry.” You said with a pang of guilt. “This wouldn’t have happened if-”

“Shut up.” You blinked in surprise – not that he could see it – because you had forgotten he could be that blunt. “I’m sorry… Listen, it’s just… I don’t like this.”

Of course he didn’t. He had been struggling lately to conceal the torrent of emotions that was destroying him inside. And he managed to do so, even though there were some mistakes. Like when he stared at you longer than necessary when you shot your blaster. Or when he overprotected you from time to time.

“I should get up.”

You tried to raise yourself to no avail. He was not letting you go. You cursed. Just when you think you know this man, he finds new ways to amaze you. His muscles became tense when he realised what he was doing. The friction between the two of you increases the temperature of your skin even more.

“Please. Don’t go.” There’s a need within you that’s consuming. You dig your fingers in the flesh of his shoulder. “Now that I got you in my arms… I can’t let you go.”

“This is totally unprofessional.” You teased, but let your hand roam his clothed chest. This was a total mess.

“And unpractical.” He added.

“You are lucky it’s me and not other member of the guild, you know?” His gloved hands found their way under your top, caressing their way timidly.

“Listen…” He managed to say despite the drug overshadowing his senses. He tried to set rules, to have any sense of control. “Once this situation ends, we will pretend it never happened.”

You were disappointed, it was inevitable. But you understood. Life as a bounty hunter was hard; life was generally hard. You understood he didn’t want any strong attachment. It would just endanger your missions and both of you. You didn’t know what you were expecting. Still, it hurt. And you couldn’t distanc from him a single centimetre, because you were pulled to him by the dirty lust that was burning you down. You were going to take whatever he had to offer, and you’d take it without a doubt. 

“We don’t have to fuck if you don’t want. It will hurt but we won’t die.” He said when you didn’t answer. Was it worry disguised as apathy in his voice? But how could you say no when the honey was so close to your lips?

“It’s not that I don’t want to… I was just… thinking.”

“About what?” He was afraid of both your agreement and disagreement.

“It doesn’t work like that and you know it. If we do this we’ll have to part ways.”

“It was going to happen soon or later.” As he spoke, your heart broke a little. He was right. So why not leave with a good memory?

“Do you often…?” You didn’t know how to finish the question. You were curious. You didn’t know how you were going to do anything with all his creed.

“Does it matter?”

“Not really.”

Then, another gust of wind must have almost knocked down the Razor Crest, because you and Mando were thrown against the metal wall. the lights flickered. You then sat, using that opportunity to separate yourself, even though it didn’t calm you at all. He stood up, and his helmet tilted like he was thinking.

“Go to the bunk. I’m going to turn the lights off.”

“What for?” You frowned, confused.

“So I can… take the helmet off. And that horrible mask of yours too.”

“As if your helmet is better.” It was. At least it protected his head, but you didn’t find anything better to cover your face in the scrapyard. And you definitely were not wearing a helmet of an Imp. “If you see me, I’d have to kill you.” You reminded him as a joke. Because even if you tried to kill him, you’d likely turn out to be the one killed.

“Go to the bunk.”

He disappeared into the cockpit.

He had a point. It was pitch black in the ship without any light.

You walked to the bunk he used to sleep. It was uncomfortable – in fact, you preferred to sleep in the seats back in the cockpit –, but it would do. Your legs were shaking in anticipation. The sensation in your lower abdomen burnt, and the air seemed scorching. Your desire was starting to hurt more and more. Your feet felt light, numb, while your head was dizzy.

The lights were turned off. You couldn’t see a thing. The Mandalorian appeared soon after, his boots jangled against the bars of the ladder.

He moved in the darkness like a predator in search of his prey, silent, stealthy. His footsteps were light, which meant he had taken off his gear. You didn’t realise he was right in front of you until he touched your neck with his bare hands.

You lifted your arms and grabbed the base of the beskar helmet.

“Can I take it off?”

There was a pause. He was mulling over the question, the implications. He was confident when it was all in his imaginations, he had pictured this moment a lot of times. He didn’t want to say no.

“Yes.” You didn’t waste any more time and discarded it on the side. Next, you took off your own mask.

It hadn’t even fallen to the floor when he pressed you against the wall next to the bunk and touched your face. His palms and fingers felt your cheeks and your mouth. You smiled and touched him back. The fuzz on his chin, the thin hair on his head, his neck, his ears, his lips. It was as if you were trying to portrait him without your eyes, but you just were trying to see what he’d do, you were scared to ruin the situation and the only thing you had the guts to do was imitating him. So you waited and entertained yourself with the lines of his face. He seemed to enjoy it, his breathes deeper and longer.

“They were just a few here and there.” You didn’t know what he was talking about. “And never without the helmet… Never like this.” You realised he was answering to you question before, whether he did have sex often. “Happy?”

“You could say so.” You felt flattered, but you wouldn’t admit that to him. “You could kiss me now, your know?”

He complied quickly.

His lips were all over yours, soft compared to the coarse fuzz around them. It was a desperate kiss, almost animalistic. Now that it was just you and him, no helmet or mask between you, it felt intimate, passionate, vulnerable. It was a dream made of glass. Without your sight, your other senses were overwhelmed. He let his hands roam your sides as he dangerously approached your breasts. You also could smell him. He smelled like sweat and dirt, for you just came back from the mission, but you didn’t care, it just turned you on more when you remembered the way he carries himself in front of an objective, the way he threatens them…

The Mandalorian bit your lip to beg you for entrance. He was being burnt out by his lust too; by your scene, by your skin, your hair, your mouth. You opened your lips and let your tongue wander. And, by the stars, he tasted heavenly. You wondered how he’d taste elsewhere. You didn’t know if all these sensations were product of the drug, but they felt better than any fantasy. He was overwhelming.

He couldn’t get enough of you. Every brush of your lips made him lose his mind a little bit more. It was something he had never experienced before.

He lifted you off the ground, turned around and sat on the bunk, making you sit on his lap. You immediately felt his erection.

“Take off your shirt.” You ordered.

When his toned torso was naked, you bit the flesh between his neck and shoulder. And he moaned loudly. You kept going, tasting his skin. He held onto your bottom and you moved your hips, grinding your centre with his. As you were back to kissing his lips, you used your nails to scratch his chest. He tensed underneath you.

The Mandalorian loved everything you had to offer. He wouldn’t stop touching, feeling you up and down. He was hungry. Both of you had almost forgotten how you got there in the first place.

“I see you are excited.” You giggled as you rolled your hips.

“Don’t tease me.” He grunted, and he grabbed your cheeks and led you back to his mouth. You started to undo your pants and his. He let you free while you discarded your clothes.

“I like your voice without the modulator.”

Again, he caught you off guard and laid you horizontally. He trapped you with his body. you could feel his manhood on your leg, so close yet so far. His hot breath on your ear.

“Have you ever thought of this before?” He sounded husky. He was trying to tease you too.

“Yes. At night, Mando, I often dream of you all over me the way you are right now.” You took him in your hand. Why were you even telling him that? There was something twisted in working the Mandalorian up, but he liked it, by the sounds he was making.

He was thick and long. You had forgotten about the drug, but another pang travelled your body, intensifying the fire in your guts.

This time you flipped him over. You placed yourself right upon him. As you straddled him, he put his hands on your hips. He reached over and kissed your bosom. He slowly covered one nipple with his lips, licking and biting in the lightest way. It was hard to believe a man like him could be so delicate, which only turned you on even more.

“How about we get to the main act?”

“Are you ready?” He asked with shameless lechery.

To answer you just guided your wetness to his erection. He straightened it. His head was going in, and you could feel the stretch. You could only feel the relief. Your walls were making room for him but contracted from time to time, and the lewd groans he let out made you forget the world. He was so lost in you, he didn’t know what to do, so he just tried to kiss you again. You let him, as you lowered in a slow pace. He was being rough now, impatient to have you all for himself, his frenzied tongue looking for something. He then met your end.

“You feel so good.” Mando struggled to pronounce the words he wanted to say. “You are wonderful… I wish I could see you… Fuck…” You loved what you were hearing. You wanted him to keep saying those things. You wanted to hear them more than only once. You bounced on his cock, first careful, then with confidence. “Yes, do that. Keep doing that.”

“Yes, Mando.” You smiled and obliged him.

He was filling you up like no one else before him. You went up and down, not too fast, as if you didn’t want to lose focus – yet you had lost it when it all started. He kissed you, you didn’t know how, but you adored how his restless mouth couldn’t be satisfied. He was an endless well and he wanted more and more and more. His hand, calloused, pressed on the lower part of your back, helping your movements. He was in and out, the pleasure expanding throughout your core.

“I love how you fill me up, Mando.”

“How so?” Apparently, you weren’t the only one who liked being praised.

“You are so big, you just hit there…” You couldn’t form anything coherent. “It’s like you were made just for me.”

It was the point of no return. He started moving his hips. Mando thrusted into you, he pinned your down so you couldn’t move. He was rough, now all teeth and heat.

“This is… so unfair.” You complained. You could faint right there. At the same time, you wanted to stop, because you had the need to make him feel good, to make him cum on your own and prove something, but he was so delicious, all the sensations so pleasant and satisfying, but you just let him continue. His pubes were grazing your clitoris, his cock was filling you nonstop, building the awaited orgasm. “Mando! I’m going to cum.”

“Where can I…?” He slowed down.

“Inside. It’s safe, I got it covered.” You smiled, and he noticed your curving lips. What he would have given to see that smile. “Even if you were trying to get me pregnant-”

Suddenly he was rigid, but he didn’t stop.

Could it be…?

“What is it, Mando? You want to put a child in me?” You didn’t know why, but that made you hornier. You blamed your drugged hormones for that.

“Shut up…” He said weakly.

“You don’t have to be ashamed. It’s natural.” He went faster. He was fucking you out of his mind. “You can cum inside my cunt, Mando. I know you want it. I know you want to get me pregnant… Just do it.”

That was the last straw. He climaxed, and his plentiful cum filled you.

“This is not ending like this.”

In a second, he had your back on the thin mattress. Two fingers went inside your cunt, he didn’t care about his seed. He was unmerciful and hectic.

“What the hell…?” You didn’t finish the sentence.

“You made me cum too soon, darling, with all your dirty talk. Now it’s your turn.” He didn’t stop his motions, accentuating his words with his movements. Soon, you were there again, riding his fingers. He lifted one of your legs, squeezing the flesh of your thigh. He knew where to touch, how deep. You wished you could see the muscles on his hand flexing...

His relentless attack was fruitful; your orgasm washed over you in no time. He could feel your wetness sliding down his forearm.

The Mandalorian laid next to you. You could barely move, but you accommodated him. He extended one arm for you to rest your head and drew your back to his chest firmly with his other arm. You were blissful like that. Yet something broke the peace.

“Mando?” You felt something wet on your neck. He didn’t answer, but by his erratic breathing, you figured he was crying. You turned around, wishing it wasn’t dark and that it wasn’t you and him, just two people who could love each other. You hugged his head and made him lean on your chest. He hugged you back.

“Mando?” You tried again. “Was it…?” Your mind was now racing, thinking what could have hurt him. “I didn’t want to be cruel, I’m really sorry-”

“No. It’s not you. You did nothing wrong.”

“What can I do to soothe you?” You lovingly stroke his hair.

You knew you couldn’t do anything. Everything you feared was happening. There was nothing either of you could do. A relationship was out of your hands. It would only endanger you. Too many risks, too many secrets. It wouldn’t work.

“I don’t want to.” He muttered. You kept moving your fingertips in circles.

“What don’t you want to?”

“I don’t want to act as if this didn’t happen. But we have to.” His grip was stronger now. “I’m afraid… this will turn out horribly for both of us.” Had it not been for the silence of the night, you wouldn’t have heard him. “We can’t work together… At least not soon. Not soon… I can’t see you get hurt and-”

“Mando, calm down.” You gulped.

“Neither of us can afford love.” He sounded mournful.

“I know. Just…” You sighed. “We won’t see each other in a while. I can make sure of it… Karga will arrange it.”

“I’m sorry.” He was starting to breathe evenly again. “I should have controlled myself and-” He interrupted himself. “Can we stay like this? Until we get back to Nevarro?”

“Yes.” It hurt. It hurt too much. But having a last moment with him was enough in your cruel circumstances. There was silence. “Mando” You called him.

“What?”

“I’m sorry I fell in love with you. But there was no way I could have prevented it.”

You stayed like that in the darkness until you fell asleep and hoped that the hour to wake up never arrived.


End file.
